


Sadie Hawkins

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [18]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Blue Moon, Bucky James Dean, Deaf Clint Barton, Deaf Steve Rogers, Elvis Presley - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, October 18, October Prompt Challenge, Polyamory, Promptober, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Sexual Humor, Steve Rogers has game, Thor Is Not Stupid, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, period a-typical attitudes, romanogers - Freeform, song prompt, wintershockhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 18 ...in which Darcy gets more than she bargained for.





	Sadie Hawkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy/Clint/Bucky, Blue Moon by Elvis Presley
> 
> Beta'd by GhostCrumpet and Phoenix_173
> 
> Note: 1950s slang is fucking RIDICULOUS. I dialed it way back and it’s??? still??? not??? enough???

Standing on the edges of the sock-hop with one of his best pals, Clint tapped his foot to the same beat as Steve, carefully mimicking the rhythm so Clint's inability to hear the music would be less obvious.

For Sadie Hawkins, all the fellas went to the hop stag, in twos and threes with friends, huddled around the edges of the room, just waiting to see if their girl would break away from the pack of skirts to ask them or another fella to dance.

But Clint only had eyes for one skirt and the pretty girl in it.

Darcy Lewis.

In her Daisy Mae cropped skirt and peasant blouse for Sadie Hawkins Day, she showed off more skin in one night than the whole rest of the school year.

Clint sighed.

Beside him, skinny, little Steve Rogers chuckled and straightened his shirtsleeves. Unlike the rest of their class dressed in their Lil Abner, hillbilly worst for the occasion, Steve wore a shirt and tie with a suit jacket only a little too wide on his narrow frame.

In his belted dungarees and plaid shirt, Clint felt more hillbilly than when he and his brother traveled with the circus. Circus folk were kind and all, but Clint's brother Barney wanted to raise his younger brother someplace stable and less countrified. That's how they ended up in Brooklyn, where Clint quickly became friends with Steve—the only hard of hearing friend he ever had, and Bucky, Steve's best friend since they were in nappies.

Bucky Barnes didn't do high school socials.

Clint took a deep breath and admitted something to himself he maybe shouldn't.

Bucky Barnes got Clint's motor running.

But Bucky liked Darcy, too, and Darcy's folks woulda had a cow if they knew she went to the Sadie Hawkins and danced with that no account Irisher, Bucky Barnes.

So Clint went in Bucky's stead.

Now if only they'd thought to clue Darcy into their plan so she'd know who to ask to sneak her out to Bucky behind the bleachers on the ball field.

Before Clint came up with a plan to sort it all out, she beat him to it. Steve elbowed Clint and he glanced up from the bleachers to find two pretty blue-green eyes peering up at him from beneath her dark fringe. With the rest of Darcy's hair pulled back in a pair of matching braids, she looked just like a brunette Daisy Mae stepped right out of the comics.

She straightened her polkadot blouse and shifted, one foot to the other.

"Hi, Clint. I was wondering, um... Didja bring your fella—er, friend. Your friend. I'm saying it all wrong. Your Bucky. You know, Bucky Barnes, I mean. I was hoping..." She bit her lip and cast a longing glance at the dance floor jam-packed with classmates.

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and leaned into Clint's space so he could read her lips, admitting, "I figure this might be my only chance to step out with him on account of..." Her voice trailed off as she gestured vaguely between Clint and Steve.

Clint didn't know what to make of that.

"Not me." Steve raised both hands in surrender. "I'm spoken for," he said with a smug grin as a queen in skintight, black denim with curves for days broke away from the pack of girls to approach Steve. Her top scooped dangerously low, framing the shapely expanse of her upper deck topped with a red, silk scarf tied artfully around her neck. Her red curls bounced gently with each sway of hips.

"Hey, Steve." Natalie cocked a hip and cracked her bubblegum with a disinterested nod of greeting for Clint and Darcy.

"Hey, Nat," Clint returned, wide-eyed, watching Nat devour Steve with her eyes.

"Lookin' pretty good for a square, Rogers," she drawled.

Her frank admiration made Clint uncomfortable.

Not Steve, though. "Had a feeling you might ask me to dance. I'm clumsy enough all on my own without tripping over a pair of bib overalls."

"Just got a ways to go before you grow into your feet, hotshot." The redhead pushed the hair out of Steve's eyes with an absent flick.

"Oh, is that how it is?" A slow grin spread across Steve's face.

"Sure thing," she tossed off like nothing. "You wanna hang here with the nerds or beat feet?”

Darcy gasped, “RUDE.”

But Natalie had bigger fish to fry. “Maria borrowed her pop's Packard. Me, her, and Sharon are gonna cruise down to the beach for the senior bonfire, stay out til the sun comes up." The invitation to join was implied.

Nobody had to tell Steve twice.

"Later!" he tossed over his shoulder as he offered Natalie his arm and let her tow him to the side doors of the gymnasium.

Round like saucers, Darcy's eyes followed the swath cut by the unlikely duo through the crowd. "That was..."

"...somethin'," Clint agreed, watching his fella's best friend make off with the kinda fast girl Coach warned them about.  

“So,” Darcy turned to face Clint so he could read her lips. “Have you seen him? Bucky. I mean, I don’t wanna step on any toes, but I figured this was my chance, right? One dance? It’s not like he’d ever give me a second look anyway, with...” she trailed off, gesturing to encompass Clint’s shoulders and arms.

Clint snorted, thinking back to the months of summer break spent behind the auto body shop, watching Bucky work on his bike and yammer on about Darcy’s blue-green eyes and shy smiles and full-grown sweater puppies. “Don’t sell yourself short, Darcy Jean. He’s talked about nothing but you for months.” Even while trading handjobs with Clint in the plant manager’s office behind the old paper factory two or three times every week.

“You’re real gone on him, huh?” Hands clasped behind her back, she swayed with the music and the inner soles of her saddle shoes dragged as she shifted from foot to foot.

But Clint was busy glancing around the gymnasium, worried someone might’a overheard.

“I won’t tell a soul; promise,” she whispered, drifting close to offer up the words for his ears (eyes) only.

He gazed into her earnest eyes and, for just a moment, felt all the stuff Bucky’d been harping on since summer break. She really was somethin’ special.

“I know where he is,” spilled out of Clint’s mouth before he could grab the words and shove them back in. Did he really wanna share his fella with a skirt? What would Bucky even need him for if he had Darcy on his arm?

Darcy’s hopeful expression melted. “But you don’t wanna tell me. I understand. I probably wouldn’t wanna share him if he was my—”

“Out back,” Clint cut her off.

She looked like she swallowed a hedgehog. “What?”

Clint huffed. He had a job to do. Sneak Darcy out for the evening. Bucky wanted to see his girl and Clint wanted to make Bucky happy, in the end. He figured he could share, and if things went south, well... At least they had a good summer. “He’s out back, probably staring at himself in the chrome on his bike, doing his best James Dean impression.” He rolled his eyes. “He thinks he’s so cool.”

“Well.” Darcy widened her eyes as if to say “yeah, and?”

“Come on.” Clint grabbed her hand and snaked around the back of the room, behind the punch table, grabbed their coats from the coat room at Darcy’s insistence, and headed out through the boys’ locker room.

“Clint!” Darcy hissed. “I’m not supposed to be in here!”

“Relax, no one’s changing now.” Definitely not changing, but Clint saw the telltale sock on the door to the wrestling gym and knew someone decided to take advantage of the room’s thick-padded floor.

“What’s that sound?” she demanded, stumbling to catch up as Clint hurried her past the door standing slightly ajar.

“Couldn’t say. Deaf as a post,” Clint quipped, chuckling when Darcy turned instantly contrite. He pulled her close. “Someone’s going the distance,” he whispered, putting it as delicately as he knew how.

Darcy cocked her head, confused.

“Horizontal exercise?”

Nothing.

“Having a dab?”

She shook her head.

He cleared his throat and grimaced. “Drilling for oil?”

“What does drilling for…” The penny dropped. “Oh!” She gaped at Clint, but shock turned quickly to intrigue when her focus returned to the door.

“Nuh uh,” Clint laughed, pulling her away. “Buck’ll wanna be the one to show you that.”

Clint wouldn’t mind being the one to show her that, either, to tell the truth and shame the devil.

They burst through the doors to the ball field by the back parking lot and all but fell over Steve, Natalie, Sharon, and Maria. Beside Maria’s pop’s Packard sat a sporty Ferrari 250 GT.

“Wow,” Clint breathed, coming abreast of the car before he spotted its owner. Tony Stark smirked like a fella who knew exactly the kind of reaction his car should have on the peasants around him. Beside him, his girlfriend Pepper Potts fiddled with one of her real pearl earrings and jabbered at Sharon over the car door about a ski vacation her family planned to take during the winter school break.

On the far side of both cars stood Bucky, leaning against his bike with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he rolled the pack back up in his sleeve. In all black, with crisp new dungarees, Bucky Barnes was a  _sight_  to see ... and one for fumbling hands, too, Clint added silently, mentally adding the image to those he’d pull out during quiet moments to revisit with Rosie Palm and her five sisters later.

And fuck if Buck didn’t know exactly the reaction he had on the peasants around him, too.

He slipped a comb from his back pocket and ran it through his hair in quick, practiced motions before pushing away from the bike to jog the rest of the way and meet Clint and Darcy coming across the lot. His black basketball shoes bit into the gravel with his quick pace, throwing up pebbles in his wake.

“Hey, princess.” Bucky lifted her hand to his lips. “Your pops let you out for once?”

Darcy lifted a shoulder in dismissal. “It’s Sadie Hawkins. My mama cracked glass giving him what for when he tried to put his foot down. Me and Janey—”

She spun around to glance back at the gymnasium. “Oh no.”

“Janey Anne?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah.” Darcy turned back to Bucky. “We came together. I really oughta—” She hooked a thumb over her shoulder.

“No worries.” Bucky held onto her hand and tucked it inside his elbow. “Hey Thor!” he shouted across the lot. “You been steppin’ out with Janey Anne, right?”

Thor nodded.

“Let her know Darce has a ride cruisin’ down to the beach, will ya?”

Thor nodded again, disappearing inside the new brick school building.

Bucky jerked his head at the disappearing jock. “Thicker than a five-dollar malt, but takes orders like a champ.”

“Thor is not stupid.” Darcy pulled up short. With a laugh, she tugged her arm from his grasp and demanded, “And you’re not even gonna ask?”

“Sure thing, doll-baby.” Bucky hooked a thumb inside his leather belt and flicked the ashes off his cigarette. “You wanna cruise down ta Brighton with me and my fella? Make a little time on the beach? Got a blanket in the sidecar’ll keep your skirt neat in the sand. Can’t make any promises about the rest.” He let go of his belt to finger the hem of her filmy peasant blouse and, with perfect clarity, Clint pictured the garment bunched up in a heap beneath the two of them on Bucky’s plaid beach blanket in just a few short hours on the way to sunrise.

But Darcy looked uncertain.

“Come on, dolly. It’ll be a blast. Thor’ll bring Janey Anne. The whole gang is coming.” He motioned to the others gathered around Maria’s pop’s Packard and Stark’s shiny Ferrari.

“I hardly know you, just from school and all,” she protested, but it was half-hearted. “I’m really not that kinda girl.”

“Maybe not a Natalie,” Bucky conceded, “but I’d be willing to bet there’s a little hell-raising Sharon in there.” Bucky leaned forward to stare down her blouse with a little smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I ain’t easy,” she insisted, crossing her arms and making her bobbers bounce.

“Nothin’ worth doin’ is easy, princess,” Bucky retorted, wrapping an arm around Clint’s neck and pulling him in for a rough hug to hide the kiss planted on Clint’s throat.

“I’m no ... no homewrecker, either.” Planting her feet, she refused to be moved.

“Nothin’ you can wreck here,” Bucky assured her. “Me and my fella been talkin’ an’ dreamin’ about you for months, Darce.”

She swallowed hard, glancing from Bucky to Clint and back again. “Both of you?”

Bucky nodded, real sincere-like. Clint, too.

“I guess ... it couldn’t hurt. Everybody goes cruising with their ... their fella on the weekends.” She bit her lip and glanced down at her attire. “Oh, but I’m not really dressed for—”

“But you got a change of clothes, right?” Clint lifted the bag Darcy insisted they stop to grab from the coat room with their coats before leaving the hop.

She dithered a bit, then acquiesced, reaching for the bag and turning to head back to the locker rooms.

“No need to run off, dolly. Got a portable change room right here, same as we use down ta the beach,” Bucky challenged, lifting the plaid blanket from the sidecar.

“If you drop that blanket…” Darcy warned, pointing a threatening finger his way.

“Why would I want all these other fellas to see what I been working so hard for?” Bucky leered.

Darcy rolled her eyes, but stepped away to put the bike between them, too. She set her bag in the sidecar and peeked over the blanket Bucky and Clint held up between them as a changing screen. Bucky peeked right back, whistling low and appreciative when he and Clint caught a glimpse of her fancy french knickers in pale blue lace.

He almost swallowed his tongue when Darcy’s peasant blouse and cropped skirt flipped over the top of the blanket to land on Clint’s shoulder.

“I mean it, Barnes. You drop that blanket before I’m decent…”

“I’d never,” Bucky swore, but he peeked over the blanket again and got nothing but an eyeful of dark curls for his trouble when she unbraided her hair and flipped it back and forth to loosen her locks.

When all was said and done, Darcy wore a slim pair of boys’ dungarees rolled up to her knees and belted around her waist with her pop’s old belt, and a white button-down shirt borrowed from her older brother's closet tied off under her bobbers. She stuffed her sock-feet back into the saddle shoes and proclaimed herself ready.

Good thing, too. Clint had a stiffy hard enough to drive a ten-penny nail just from watching Bucky get worked up over Darcy.

“There anywhere else you gotta be tonight, dolly? A curfew or somethin’?” Bucky asked, lifting her onto the back of his bike and helping her find a spot to rest her feet away from the hottest parts of the engine.

She shook her head. “My parents think I’m staying over at Janey Anne’s after the bonfire. They won’t really expect me home til Sunday night.” She cocked her head to one side with a devious smile. “Why?”

“We were just wonderin’,” Bucky started, giving her that innocent, boy next door grin.

“—you firm on your stance about not sharin’ your fella? Could get complicated,” Clint finished with a teasing smile, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s neck and kissing him in front of God and everybody else.


End file.
